Donnie's Pain-The Fourfold Trap
by toonanimefan
Summary: Donnie's thoughts and feelings before he was captured, before and during his electric trap, and the aftermath of the whole thing...this takes place during and after "The Fourfold Trap" episode. Read to find out more.


**Author's note: Hey so I didn't like that they didn't focus on Donnie's thoughts, feelings and actions more in the episode "The Fourfold Trap" so I decided to make this story…they also should have showed how they all dealt with their injuries and Donnie and Leo talking about their fight. I don't own T.M.N.T. but I wish I did.**

 **Donnie's Pov:**

I'm in my lab with my brothers and Sensei, trying to analyze the brain worm. It fails like all the other tried and failed attempts.

I apologize to Splinter and tell him that I didn't think I could do anything else. He leaves the room, and I could tell he was depressed, I wish I could do something but I just can't.

I walk out of the Lab caring a clip board with all the tried and failed attempts I had for the brain worm calculated down. I then hear Leo come out behind me, "Donnie you know how much this means to Sensei."

"Leo I'm doing the best I can."

"Well try harder!"

" **Try Harder**!?" I throw my clipboard in my hands down in anger. "I always have to come up with the solution. You're the Leader Leo, you find the answer! Or how about Raph?"

Raph turns around from the punching dummy in anger and shouts, "I got the answer for ya, Karai's a lost cause!"

Then Mikey starts to fight with Raph and I'm fighting with Leo, which was starting to turn into a big mess.

While we were fighting my t-phone started to ring and I picked it up, it was April.

"Um April now's not really the best time." I say to her trying to block out the arguing going on behind me.

April on the Phone: "Donnie I need to talk to you alone….it's important."

I agree and hang up the phone, right as Sensei comes in and stops the fight. He asks what was going on and I told him that it was nothing and then I left on the stealth bike after saying that April needed me. (Ignoring Leo when he tries to get me to stay.)

On the way to where April wanted me to meet her. I was thinking to myself, Who does Leo think he is telling me to try harder?! I'm so glad that "April" called me when she did for us to talk. I'm wondering what my sweet chinchilla wants to talk about. I can't even stand to think about being near Leo right now. He knows that I'm doing my best to cure Karai so Master Splinter would have his daughter back.

I then arrive at a dark ally and I see April standing there.

"Donnie, the Kraing are back." (April)

She lifts up the sliding door to prove her point and I see a familiar pink glow. Any normal person would have had alarm bells going off in their head or their conscious telling them that something was up.

"We better call the guys."

But I was too blinded by anger from my brothers to pull out my phone, especially when April says, "There's no time, they're going to get away." I run in after her to make sure she would be safe.

"Wait April….What…..AAAAAHHHHH"

The next thing is the garage door closing and I see Karai standing there instead of April smirking at me.

"What did you do to April!"

"Relax Donatello I don't have her, she's safe for now." (Karai)

I was about to whip out my bo-staff when I'm grabbed from behind….by Tiger Claw. That's when I notice that Karai wasn't the only one there, Tiger Claw, Fish Face, Rahzar, Bebob and Rocksteady were surrounding us.

"You know I knew that I would get you here by using the girl that you have a crush on….it is just too easy."

"Woah what, the turtle got a crush on the red head." (Bebop)

"Ay that just sad, right comrade?" (Rocksteady)

The two of them start laughing making me just want to smack them. I start to struggle but Tiger Claw pushes me down onto the ground and ties me up, he also takes my t-phone giving it to Karai.

"Now I'll lure your brother Michelangelo out by using your phone and this voice modifier."

I gasp as she hits call and puts it on speaker; Tiger Claw shoves a red handkerchief into my mouth so I wouldn't be able to speak.

I see the other mutants looking eager to see what she's planning.

Mikey answers, "Yo what up D?"

"Mikey meet me at Mr. Murakami's, he has some new flavors of pizza gyoza. But he only has enough for the two of us so you can't tell the others." (Karai using Donnie's voice)

I start to struggle to at least try to warn my little brother that it's a trap but I couldn't, Tiger Claw then put a hand over my nose most likely trying to make me pass out. I could just barely hear what my little brother was saying.

 _"That kind of makes me feel bad…okay I'm over it…."_ (Mikey)

That was the last thing I heard before passing out…

 **T.B.C**

 **Author's note: How was it? Sorry if Donnie or any of the other characters sounded a bit O.O.C. I did my best at making them sound like themselves. Please review so that I can get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


End file.
